This invention relates generally to devices for transferring data through a capacitive touch screen. In recent years capacitive sensing technology has been integrated and employed in many electronic applications and devices. The capacitive sensor is replacing conventional mechanical switches and buttons used to input data and control operating machines, computer systems, games, and electronic portable devices. Touch screens on phones and other handheld devices are exemplary in their use of capacitive sensing technology. Using finger touches on the sensor screen to input data is very convenient; however as currently implemented a user can only input one value at a time with a touch. Such input is limited to the speeds at which a human can reasonably input via screen touches. To input a series of values such as a phone number or address, a user must perform several touches on different screen regions to input the information. On-screen keyboards are commonly implemented as a general-purpose input mechanism. However, current methods of transferring data through a capacitive touch screen are limited by their reliance on visual feedback and sequential input.